


Two is never better than one

by Venezia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-20 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/579248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venezia/pseuds/Venezia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny both break their arms while in an awkward position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two is never better than one

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought this was a cute little something to write. 
> 
> Everything is unbeta'd, any mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out though and please leave comments!

"So I see you're no stranger to broken arms and injuries, Commander McGarrett" The doctor said as he studied Steve's medical file, looking over the numerous fractures, stitches, and concussions. 

Steve shook his head, "No sir. Broken my arm before so it's not a big deal."

"I see that. As for you, Detective Williams, I see this is your first broken arm, but not your first trip to our hospital. Gunshots, stitches, concussions, injured knee. Any chance these incidents are related to your partners?" The doctor smirked as Danny glared at Steve.

"Are they related to my partner.. Ha!" Danny laughed, "Yeah, they're all related to my partner. Getting shot, jumping out of the way of shit, injuring my knee chasing after his dumb ass."

Steve smiled at him and the doctor, "He complains alot. Is there anything you can prescribe to knock him out for a couple hours?"

Danny snorted, "You're an ass" 

The doctor chuckled, "I'll be right back with your release papers and some pain meds."

Danny looked at Steve's face, a grin plastered on it, "What are you smiling about? Our arms are broken because of you!"

"Because of me?! How is this my fault?!" Steve asked.

Danny scoffed, "Because you and your flailing around in bed!"

"How do I flail in bed?" Steve asked, raising an eyebrow, waiting for Danny's answer. 

"You flail all the time! It's a wonder we haven't broken something before now! If I'm on top, you always have to ninja flip us!" Danny retorted, kicking Steve from the chair he was sitting in.

Steve yelped and rubbed at his thigh, "Well me ninja flipping us has been fine every other time. But tonight apparently you were extra frisky and tried rolling us back! That's how we ended up rolling around and falling off the floor!"

"Yeah because I was busy with something when you decided it was your turn! Then when we rolled of the bed, your heavy ass landed on my arm cracking it in 2 places!" Danny yelled, pointing to his cast.

Steve pointed to his own cast, "Well you're the one who broke my arm. If we hadn't of fallen, I wouldn't have landed on your arm, and I wouldn't have busted my arm in the fall."

"No. This is not my fault. This is all you." Danny replied as the doctor came in.

"All right, gentlemen, I just need you to sign these and here's your meds." The doctor handed each of them a white bag with writing on it and a stack of form to release themselves. 

They each struggled signing the papers because they'd broken their dominant arms. In the end, Danny's looked like a little squiggly line and Steve's was a straight line with little bumps here and there. 

They walked out to see Kono leaning against her car. She smiled when she saw them, pulling her sunglasses off, "Aloha my handicapped friends"

"How did you know we were here?" Steve asked, as she walked up to them.

Kono laughed, "Doctors called and said you would need a ride home since you both broke an arm."

"Well we both have one arm operational, we could have driven ourselves home. It could have worked." Steve said.

Danny scoffed, "Oh my god, only you would think that is an acceptable way to drive."

"Speaking of driving, how did you two get here?" Kono asked, "Please tell me you didn't drive with a broken arm..."

Steve shook his head, "No. Danny wouldn't let me. A neighbor drove us."

"And it was the most awkward moment ever because we were both shirtless and when she helped us into the car and she wondered how both of us managed to break an arm." Danny said, pulling at the scrub top the doctors had given them when they came in. 

Kono laughed, just noticing the scrub tops, "I see. So what were you doing when you both broke an arm?"

"We were-" Steve yelped when Danny elbowed him in the ribs, "Wrestling. We were wrestling."

Kono burst out laughing, leaning against the car so she wouldn't fall over. She laughed for a good five minutes as Danny glared at Steve. When the laughter finally subsided, she straightened up, "Ok, wrestling, right. Anyways, get in, so I can take you guys home. I was on my to way to surf when I got the call."

"Sorry for interrupting your plans Kono, thanks for coming to pick us up though." Steve thanked her as he slid into the backseat beside Danny. 

The drive home was silent and awkward because Kono knew what they'd been up too but she remained quiet, stealing quick glances in the rearview mirror and biting her lip to keep from smiling. 

She dropped them off and waved bye and Danny turned and punched Steve in the shoulder, "You are a moron! Wrestling? Wrestling?! She's a grown woman, I'm sure she knows what 'wrestling' is!" 

"What? It was the only thing I could think of after you elbowed me in the ribs!" Steve argued, and rubbed his side, "Not lightly, may I add."

"Well you deserved it." Danny muttered as he made his way inside the house, Steve trailing behind him. 

Danny grabbed a beer and twisted the top off, flopping down on the couch and taking a long drink. Probably not a good idea with the pain killers so he would only drink one tonight but he would make it last. He sat there, then he heard Steve scrambling through the drawers, "What are you doing now?"

"Looking for scissors!" Steve yelled back, continuing to open and shut drawers and rifle through new ones.

Danny didn't want to know why Steve needed scissors. He just laid his head back and closed his eyes. Until he heard Steve grumbling and grunting. He opened one eye and saw Steve with the collar of the scrub top in his mouth, one hand trying to cut with the scissors and the other trying to hold the fabric, "Oh my god! What did I do to deserve this? What have I done that is so horrible?"

Steve looked up, the shirt falling from his mouth, "Well it's not like I can lift my arm to take it off, so..."

"So naturally, the next course of action is to shred it with scissors and teeth" Danny retorted, watching as Steve again pulled the shirt up with his mouth. 

Steve just grunted in response around the shirt, cutting the scrub top from the collar down, then slipping out of the shirt, "Much better."

Danny laughed, "Right, because you have some allergy to clothes."

"Not an allergy, I just find them... constricting..." Steve threw himself down beside Danny, "Did you get me one?" He asked motioning to Danny's beer.

"No, I did not. Get your own." Danny replied, squawking as Steve reached over to grab his and they almost spilled it, "Stop!"

"Just let me have the rest of that one! We shouldn't even be drinking on our pain meds anyways!" Steve made a grab for it again.

"Exactly! So atleast one of us needs to be sober, so I'm finishing this one." Danny stuck his tongue out at Steve.

Steve snorted, "Baby." He made to let go of the bottle but when Danny's grip loosened a bit, he yanked the bottle from his hand and took a big drink. He swallowed most of it but before Danny could complain, he crashed their mouths together and let the little bit of liquid flow into Danny's mouth, as he deepened the kiss. 

Danny broke the kiss, licking a drop of the amber liquid from his lip, "What is wrong you? No normal person does that. You don't just kiss with stuff in your mouth."

"You seemed to enjoy it." Steve grinned, leaning back in for another kiss.

"I only enjoyed it because we didn't get further along this morning." Danny retorted, chasing the taste of beer in Steve's mouth. 

Steve chuckled, "Liar. Even if we had finished this morning you'd still be complaining about something."

"Yeah, whatever. Shut up and kiss me." Danny ordered.

Steve grinned, "Whatever you say Danno."


End file.
